


How Keith Was Made

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Alien Invasion, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Back to Earth, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crash Landing, Developing Friendships, Earth, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Light-Hearted, Male-Female Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Season/Series 05, Space Flight, Spoilers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith's mother and father meet.Oneshot/drabble





	How Keith Was Made

Krolia was going to go invade earth. Or something like that, at least. The main point was that something went wrong and she ended up crashing in what pretty much looked like a desert to her. But other than that she didn't know where she was. Or how the hell she was going to get out of here either. 

Luckily she wasn't hurt too badly. After a moment, she climbed out of the ruins of her ship--only to come face to face with a human.

Krolia stared at him. Was he aggressive? Was he going to attack her? She supposed she would deserve it. He stared back at her. And then he smiled. 

"Well howdy there, li'l lady." The man said, his hands on his hips. Krolia blinked. "Y'all don't look like ya' been here before." He continued. "I ain't seen ya' round these parts. I reckon y'must be outta towners. Would ya' fancy a square dance an' a bottle o' gin?"

Krolia blinked again. Wow. 

"...oh god, I can't  _not_ fuck him now." she muttered. 

And then Keith was born.


End file.
